


Tied Up

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Gags, Kink Meme, Multi-fandom Suit & Uniform Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona's tired of Michael coming home and still obsessing over the people who burned him. She decides to take Michael's suit into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Has mentions of events in 5.04.
> 
> Written for the Multi-fandom Suit & Uniform Kink Meme in 2011. Prompt was [There is only one reason Fiona likes when Michael wears a suit...so many ways to use that tie. The rougher the better. ;)](http://tailoredshirt.livejournal.com/196313.html?thread=5448153#t5448153)

Fiona was reclining in Michael's bed after he had returned from Coconut Grove, his tuxedo in disarray. She was eating yogurt.

"So, how did that party at the Biltmore go?"

"If, by pretending to be drunk and picking a fight with a guy to put a tracker on him is a good thing, then I've succeeded."

"I suppose now you're going to immerse yourself into more papers to attempt to find out who burned you again."

"I can't stop now. I'm so close to getting my old job back."

"I feel like we have this conversation at least once every week, Michael." Fiona put down the yogurt and walked towards Michael.

"Fi, what are you doing?"

"Giving you a break from all those papers." She untied his bow tie, crossed the ends of the bow tie and dragged him to his bed.

"Fiona, you're choking me," Michael croaked.

"I know, Michael."

She roughly threw Michael on the bed. She removed the bow tie from his neck.

"I don't have time for this, Fi--"

Fiona tied up the bow tie around his mouth, tying it in the back of his head. She took off Michael's shoes, socks, pants and underwear. Michael pleaded with Fiona to stop what she was doing through the gag. Fiona ignored him and tied Michael's legs up with his pants. She sat below his crotch and took off his dress jacket. The jacket was thrown into the air, landing somewhere in Michael's loft. Fiona then took off Michael's shirt. She ripped one of the sleeves off and untied the bow tie.

"That's a rented tuxedo, Fi."

"I just realized I wanted to use the tie for something else."

Fiona tied the torn sleeve around Michael's mouth; Michael protested as the sleeve was double-knotted behind his head. She ripped the other sleeve off the shirt. Fiona turned over Michael and tied the sleeveless shirt around Michael's wrists. After turning over Michael again Fiona she started kissing the middle of his chest. She traced her fingers around Michael's nipples and pretended to get her fingers caught in his chest hair. Michael's eyes were wide. She nibbled and licked Michael's neck as he was protesting and begging to be let go (so he could finish fixing up the Charger) through the gag. Fiona walked down Michael's chest with her fingers and stroked Michael's cock until he was erect. Fiona tied the bow tie around the base of Michael's cock and balls, trapping the blood that had already flowed to his genitals. Michael groaned as he felt his cock getting harder.

Fiona briefly hopped off of Michael to put on a condom. She slid it on top of his cock, faced him and rode it. Sweat was flying off of her body, making her hair stick to her back. She started hitting Michael's chest with the other sleeve. Michael grunted as the sleeve landed on his chest. When Fiona was tired of facing Michael, she turned around, facing her back against him, leaned back and whacked Michael's legs with the sleeve. She came while riding him. She continued to ride him until he came, loudly.

Fiona removed the used condom from his body, followed by the cock, leg and arm binds. The gag on Michael's mouth came off last. Fiona wrapped her body up in Michael's bedsheets, covering his dick with the bedsheets."

"Don't you feel better, Michael?"

"Fi, here's some advice if you want to try this again in the future. Instead of completely destroying a 6000 dollar suit lent to me from the CIA, buy me a suit from Red, White and Blue instead. It's a thrift store in North Miami. I'm sure you'll be able to find it."

"But where's the fun in destroying some hand me down?"

"Fi...."

"Okay, Michael. But it's not like the CIA can't replace that suit."

"Thank you, Fi."

The two dozed off to sleep in the humid Miami weather.


End file.
